Noire Astaroth
Noire Astaroth, alias Lilith Darklust is a demonic being whom was accidentally summoned by Rodrigo Mizanin in this world. Noire suddenly wants to help Morrigan Witherwood in her journeys, though she is debutted as a suspect in Stolf's Remains (as Lilith). Prior to that, she is a quasi-suspect in two cases. She is the original owner of the Grand Amulet, before it given to Mylene Ishtaria for unknown reasons. Profile Noire Astaroth is inscrutable for most of the people, but to Martha, she is friendly, loyal and caring. However, if disrespected, she is seemed to be abusive but to put someone who disrespected her (and her people) into good. Due to being a demonic entity, Noire Astaroth can only be seen to those who opened their third eye (such as Shiro Maizono, Morrigan Witherwood, Lyka Deathlock, etc), or even by typical objects (such as Corey Juno's "scouter"), and there are seldom times that Noire can be seen by a normal human or even a camera would do. History It is only known that Noire Astaroth was summoned from hell by Rodrigo Mizanin out of his loneliness. However, Noire didn't like Mizanin's changed persona as Mizanin broke her pendant by accident, so she went to someone else whom she wanted. It turns out to be Morrigan Witherwood, whom she healed before the brawl. Noire went for Morrigan and gave her more clues, though Noire just noticed her unstability, leading her to become one of the hybrid demons (Shiro Maizono and Lyka Deathlock were the earlier ones to do it). Roles in Case(s) Broken Memories .]] Noire finally found Shiro Maizono after the fact that the previous caretaker of the grand pendant (Mylene Ishtaria) died. Noire admits that she is a demonic being, yet wonders why he is curious about the grand pendant. Maizono told Noire that the amulet was the whole motive why Mylene is murdered. Noire is shocked that he is aware of Mylene Ishtaria, a known creator of Noire's Grand Pendant. Though Noire still hints Maizono about the grand pendant. Noire wonders why Maizono is crying about a traumatic moment. Noire says that she is okay, but she is consumed with hatred thanks to the corrupt police officers on the line. Noire wants him to find one of the two amulets for her. Maizono agreed. Maizono was also convinced by her to make a new group, and is now called Maizono's Hideout. Shiro Maizono is now training with Noire Astaroth, while Yumiko Fujiwara is learning things by her own. The Demon Within As Morrigan cannot control her unending hatred, Noire hints Shiro Maizono for some help after he fixed her pendant. As Maizono got Morrigan, Morrigan was placed on a secret prison, which Noire lectured her for good. Though Morrigan retained her hatred, as she started cursing Noire, Noire suddenly had no choice but to curse her for good in despair. In the end, Morrigan changed for her. Evil Persona Killer in the Church Forgotten Legend Trivia *Noire is the first of Cortonith's characters to use two outfits instead of one. *She is typically the oldest character in the fanon, but it is just because she is a demonic being, and not a human being. *She has her Mad Studio counterpart. Category:Quasi-Suspects in Cortonith Island Category:Maizono's Hideout Category:Major Characters in Cortonith Island